Wanting
by lunaveea
Summary: Red never wants; but when he does, there's practically no force on Earth that could stop him from getting it. Yaoi Oneshot. Slight!GameVerse.


**Wanting**

Green/Red; One-shot

(enter lame disclaimer about how I own nothing here)

**A/N:** ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>Red never wants.<p>

Ever since he was little, he had always been a humble child. Calm and happy with the things around him, he was never one to fuss if he didn't get anything that he wanted.

When he did want something, though, he was virtually unstoppable.

And Red wanted Green.

For them, it happened quite unexpectedly. They had locked eyes the first day of fourth grade, and Red just stood up to walk over to him and grab his hand. "I want you," the small raven haired boy said, "sit here," he had commanded as he pushed Green into the empty chair next to him.

Green, of course, fought back. He pushed Red away countless times; but the raven resisted all thoughts of failure, and years later they were still going strong with their tsundere, amusing, and secretly affectionate relationship.

Green seemed to be the only thing that Red ever wanted in his life, though. Other things that could be bought or presented didn't seem to appeal the usually stoic raven, and it still puzzled people to this day. If Red was normal, he would be wanting things like everyone else; but the only thing that he had ever seemed to want in his life was his chestnut haired partner.

Said chestnut haired partner would ponder over it sometimes too, but Green knew that Red was a little strange and, truth-be-told, he wouldn't want the raven any other way. If Red had started to suddenly come up with explanations for every weird quirk of his that he had ever done in his whole life, Green would've probably dragged him to the doctors.

No, Green wasn't too worried on that. He just knew he had to be prepared for the day his lover dragged a kid home with him or something, just because Red 'wanted it'. The next thing that Red wanted didn't come in the form of a kid, though. The way he showed that he wanted it was pretty different too, but Green could only smile when he remembered.

* * *

><p>That day, Green and Red were walking home. The emerald eyed one had picked up his smaller raven haired lover from the Poke-center where he worked as a professor, and they were now making their way home in the muffled snow covered town.<p>

Both had never been too keen on PDA, but the streets were empty of pedestrians so they openly held hands with Green's calloused ones holding tightly onto Red's smaller, softer ones. They were almost home with just a couple of feet to spare before Red had stopped, his eyes locked onto the display of engagement rings in their little local jewelry store.

The woman, who had taken care of Green since he was small, waved at them, but Green was the only one waving distractedly back while Red stared intently at the rings.

"...Do you want them, or something?" Green had gruffly asked through his black scarf.

Red didn't say anything, but he had recoiled and blushed deep down to his neck. He didn't look at Green as he dragged him away, but the chestnut haired man was already looking back, capturing the rings that had made his lover stop and stare, into his memory.

It was a one time thing, and it was never mentioned by the silent crimson eyed raven, but Green hadn't written it off in his mind as nothing yet. Instead, he was planning and scheming, counting up his savings and blushing at the meaning of the rings themselves. When Christmas rolled around, Green had the ring in his pocket the matching one hanging from a chain around his neck.

He was waiting for the _perfect_ opportunity, but, coming home late one night to find the raven sleeping on the couch, his mind seemed to shut down. Closing the door behind him, Green walked forwards while slipping off his scarf.

"Red," he said, watching with a small smile as the raven sleepily rubbed his tired eyes.

"Welcome home," the raven softly said.

Instead of Green's usual answer though, he was suddenly bending down on one knee in front of the couch that Red was currently curled up on. He slipped the ring out of it's box and slipped it on Red's appropriate finger as he pulled the other close for a deep kiss.

Crimson eyes could only stare at the platinum band for a couple of moments when they pulled away, as Green continued to shower his smaller lover with kisses. "Marry me?" he finally breathed when the silence became too overwhelming.

Red didn't answer, but Green wasn't complaining when he suddenly found himself with an armful of his dark haired lover, his lips were pressed to the sweet, aggressive lips of the other.

"I'm taking that as a yes," the emerald eyed one laughed breathily when he was released from their heated kiss.

Red hesitated then, "...I want this..." he whispered softly. His words died and trailed off, but Green, who had spent practically his whole life trying to find out the meanings behind his boyfriend's words and gestures, smiled knowingly.

"I want this too," he whispered back with a soft kiss to Red's forehead, "so bad."

"...Really...?"

Green chuckled, "Really really, you idiot."

Red hesitated again, crimson eyes betraying his every emotion. "...Marriage, Green..." he whispered, "...with me..."

"Stupid," Green said in an almost chiding tone, "getting married is a perfect way to tie you down to me for life." He chuckled then, "And, you know," he smiled, "there's that little thing called love, too... can't forget about that little tidbit."

Red looked down, biting hard on his bottom lip. "...But..."

"But nothing," Green practically growled as he captured Red's lips with his own once more. "I love you Red," he said honestly when the kiss broke, "just hurry up and marry me so we can prove my damn meddling sister right."

He hesitated then, "unless, of course, you don't wish to marry me..."

"No!" Red said vehemently, his voice rising in volume almost three notches than his normal quiet tone. "I really want to..."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"...Nothing..."

Green chuckled as he kissed Red on the tip of his nose. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Red never wants; but when he does, there's nothing in the world that can stop him. There's nothing in the world that can tell you that he wants something, either; unless, of course, you're Green.<p>

Whether it is being forced into an unexpected friendship, or buying an engagement ring for more permanent purposes, Red always gets what he wants in the end and Green is always going to be there to make sure that it always happens.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
